Dog's Psycho!
by gh0st3
Summary: Aiden lost his niece and finally got his revenge about six months ago. He goes into his hiding and was tipped by source and was sent into future. The question is...can he protect the people from harmless and death? Will he find his shadow and bring it to light? *Rate T for reasons.*


**I do not own Watch Dogs or Psycho Pass. Watch Dogs belongs to Ubisoft and Psycho Pass belongs to Gen Urobuchi (creator of Fate/Zero). All of my original belongs to me. If I did own anything, then what did I own? NOTHING**

**And now...start to read!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Viligante protect future

**Six months later...**

**Chicago, Safehouse**

Pearce sat on his chair, watching every criminals on the monitor while he check his email from his sister. He haven't heard from her since he exposed mayor's secret and killed Quinn and Damien. With the police were able to crackdown any criminals were related with mayor or Quinn. He felt depress because his job is done and let the police to their job as they could. People treat him as vigilante and they are protecting him when the police were hunting Pearce's whereabouts. He took his picture out from his pocket as he look the photo of his nephew and niece, along with Nicole.

He remember his memory while he took his grandchildren to his sister's home. He broke his tear, remembering his horrible memory that he killed Lena. It was his fault that he got her killed and protect his family that he love. He made his terrible mistake that he ever had. His revenge has been complete, with his niece would never bring him back, 'I'm sorry. Lena. My revenge is done...but I can't bring you back.' said Pearce, whispering his niece while he kiss his photo.

While T-Bone barge while he drank his beer, "PEARCE! You've been hiding in here and you've got nothing to do since six months ago! You let criminals to roam around! Aren't you suppose to do your job?!"

He hid his photo in his pocket while he pretend to work on his computer, "Nothing usual," He spun his chair, point at him, "And I've been hiding from police and cTOS. This thing will go away sooner than you think of."

"Oh well...shit. Pearce. I know you're doing 'vigilante' job because you've been sitting here, hiding, monitor, protect the people from harmful." He continue to drink his beer, took the chair from table as he sat on it, "You have your family back. Why don't you go with them?"

He shook his head, "No. It's better for them to go than being with them. I don't have place to return. And nothing."

He raise his eyebrow, tilt his head while he look at Pearce's eyes suspiciously before he speak, "I know, T-Bone. I know you're trying to tell me to return with my family while you plan to blow the cars up, killing the Fixers. But I don't have any problems with you."

He start laughing at him, "Aye! That's what I'm going to do!" He drank his beer before Pearce heard his phone has start ringing, answer it as he put it on his ear,[Pearcy. Pearcy...do you see the stars out there?]

He stood up as he walk away from T-Bone, "Jodi. I assume you had your grudge against me? If it's about joke, then I would seriously kill you."

[Oh no...No wait. Yes I have grudge against you. I wish I would bring my laser gun to kill you.] Pearce could hear his laughter while he let him to continue, [Ok Pearcy. So the deal that I made? Did you kill him?]

"No. I let him to live and let him go. He won't trouble me anymore." said Pearce, remembering that Jodi made his deal. He didn't forget about his revenge against Marcus. But he couldn't kill him anymore while he discover his Lena's killer.

[Oh! You let him go. And Pearce. I found something very very UNUSUAL activity. It's not like you're looking for another criminal. It's about military's super weapon or technologies, I think.]

"Are you being idiot or what?" said Pearce, start suspicious that Jodi is playing with him. From what he knew Jodi's life is an unknown to him because he gave him many reason to live or kill Aiden.

[Then I'll send you the map and sources. You'll find this out, Pearce. And goodbye] He heard the phone was cut off as he check his app, download it as he open its file from PMC's classified information. From what he start suspicious about PMC's unusual activity and Jodi gave him a source which it came from Quinn's. He found something unusual project which it is called, Project Zeus. The reason that they are working on the portal which it suppose to be cease. It took them to work about five years ago and now they plan to bring something else from portal. He thinks they are stupid to create ridiculous futuristic

He took his modern, brown, knee-length trench coat and his black hat. He unplug his cellphone from charger as he put it in his pocket with him. From what he heard from T-Bone, "Aiden, it's about Jodi? I bet he is using you and willing to rid you while I'm rampaging around," said T-Bone, start laughing as he start to drink his beer.

"I would doubt him." said Pearce, without look back as he continue to walk toward to container box, "If he did, then I will kill him and show him no mercy for covering him up."

T-Bone watch Aiden close the door as he left, "Benefits? Huh? Maybe you need to learn to trust carefully," while he drank his beer as he start to fell asleep.

**Unknown location of Chicago**

**Warehouse**

Pearce knock them out with his expandable police baton*. He doesn't want to kill them as criminal if needed. He walk toward to body before he retract his baton as he pick ACR from his body.

He walk toward to the room as he kick the door as it goes toward to the wall. He raise his weapon as he notice there were two scientists held their hands in the air. One of them was expecting his mercy, "Please don't kill us! I'll give you anything else what you want!"

He hostile his rifle as he walk toward to two scientists slowly, "It's not what I want money or something. But I need to know where he got it from."

The scientist was panicking to give him an answer from Pearce, "B-but...I don't know where he got it from instead he didn't tell us where got it. I suspect it must've came from...government."

"If it is. Then you two have to get out of here."

They both nod their head before another scientist gave him another information for him, "Here is our computer, but you can look at them and you'll take them what you'll need them. And you must expose them with the truth."

With two scientists fled from scene, leaving Pearce behind as he took his cellphone as he start to hack the computer. Once he start to hack, he heard a gunfire from outside. He quickly run toward as he went cover by the wall, took his cellphone as he check on the security camera as he notice there were two scientists were dead.

He gave his thought about himself, 'Damn. Look like I got them for being killed. Dammit!'

From what he notice and he knew their appearance and must've think they may be PMC. He notice that he had his tomahawk hair, wearing his sleeveless shirt along with his Kevlar. He raise his speaker as he start to speak against Pearce, "I know you're in there. Why don't you drop your weapons and we'll let you to live?"

He check on his cellphone as his hacking has slightly faster as it goes into 45%. He check his ACR's ammo, peak his head as he shout at him,"Like you did killed them? Huh? From what I heard you bought your Dakimakura during your oversea." said Pearce, gave him as small laugh which he provoked him.

He felt outburst as he shout and gave his order to his PMC soldiers, "JUST FUCKING KILL HIM! ALL IS I WANT TO SKIN HIM ALIVE THAT GODDAMN ASSHOLE!" The PMC soldiers carried their orders as they shoot him as Pearce cover his face as he check his download's status, 69%.

He need more time to finish it as he start to shoot as he gave no choice left, but to kill them. He kept shooting them as he kill three PMC soldiers. He quickly took his empty magazine as he insert his fresh ammo into his ACR. He notice there was green ball as it bounce before he realize, run away from a live grenade before he shot the glass as he jump through the glass as he went behind by from controller to wall before it blow up. He check his download's status as it went 80%.

'Almost there. Almost there.' Pearce gave his thought before he heard the portal has started. He look at it as it start with blue swirl. He think that the grenade set the control gone off. He start to shoot blindly, spread against several PMC soldiers. He heard his cellphone was beeping as he knew his download has been complete. He run toward to the door before PMC kick a door, knowing he couldn't he couldn't escape from here. Instead he head toward to blue portal as he drop his IED as he jump into it before he active it as IED destroy a portal.

**Year 2113**

**Tokyo City**

Pearce felt his body hit on the ground, lifting by himself as he sat back on the wall, catching his breath as he check his cellphone to make sure it wasn't malfunction. His phone has gone into glitch as it went back to normal about ten seconds. He grunt as he stood up, shaking his legs, dusting his trench coat as he notice the city is fill with advance technologies. There are numerous of machines and vehicles were carrying people while they are not driving. From what he notice the buildings were taller than Eiffel Tower.

He quickly disassemble his ACR so that he doesn't want to carry his rifle in public, otherwise he would get into trouble. He dump them in trashcan so that people would not notice the weapons from where he dispose it.

He came out from alley and he realize that he forget to take his neckwarmer scarf from bridge of his nose, instead he felt his body was bump by someone. He look from his back as he notice that a woman fell on the ground. He notice that woman had her short brown hair, her skin is pale and she had her large brown eyes, "ああ! ごめんなさい!" (Ah! I'm sorry!)

The woman stares at him with his scarf covering his bridge of his nose, wearing his dark brown cap. She held her breath and about to speak before he extend his left hand as he spoke with his deep, gravelly voice, "もしOK、奥様？" (You ok, ma'am?")

She notice that his voice became deeper as she replied to him, "私は、先生OKです。そしてありがとうございました。" (I'm ok, sir. Thank you.)

From what she notice that person was checking on his cellphone before he notice at her,"おっと。申し訳ありません。私はあなたを手放す必要があり、急いでいない。そして、あなたは注意する必要があります。" (Whoops. Sorry. I should let you go and don't rush. And you should be careful.)

"私は、次回。と感謝。私は行かなくちゃ。" (Next time I will. And thanks. I've got to go.) said woman with brown hair, continue to walk faster, leaving Pearce behind. He check his phone as it read her name is, Akane Tsunemori and her occupation says _First time job in Public Safety Bureau_. He look at her with his eyes as he follow her without being notice. He took his scarf from his bridge of his nose as he continue to walk in the middle of the street as it start raining.

Pearce manage to follow here to the location and found himself that the scene was fill with crowd. He couldn't go in because he couldn't see them. He notice there was a camera on the lightpost. He start to hack the camera as he notice there were several unusual machines were blocking their entrance.

'Sounds like there is a crime scene. Maybe I should hear them.' Pearce gave his thought as he went to another camera as he start to hear them. From what he notice that person was wearing his eyeglasses with his chin length black hair and he had his green eyes, checking his time, look at her, "You're late."

* * *

**Author's notes: THAT'S IT! And I heard about saddest news about MH17 which they were shot down by Ukraine rebels. For those people who lost their family, friends, brothers, sisters, children and grandparents. **

**For those whose responsibility shot MH17 down and I know there is a special place is hell for you.**

**Ok...I don't have time to write every length because I'm really goddamn busy in my school!**

**Also please don't forget to leave the feedback and I would love to give the feedback and willing to give the idea.**

**Lastly notes for this, * Baton was used by police which it may be able to use in real world if needed for riot, close-quarter combat or any non-lethal force. **


End file.
